Lava is In the Air
Lava is In the Air is the second episode of the new VeggieTales series made by Joseph A. Steiner, or Joseph Steiner 221. Subtitled, "A Lesson in Sharing", this episode teaches kids that they have a share of friends. This is the first episode to have only one story. The story is about a volcanic family sharing their things back from a mean volcanic family. This is also the first episode to have the Silly Songs with Larry segment. Plot Once again, Bob and Larry greets the viewers to VeggieTales. Larry dressed up as a Tiki. Bob asks why. Larry explained that he will be in the show. He got a letter from Madison in Orlando, Florida. She says her little brother Bobby doesn't know how to share. Larry got a story that can help Madison: a Hawaiian story. A long, long, time ago, in an ocean far, far, away, there lived a volcanic family. They spent time making their lava grow as they sang their favorite song. One day, while the lava grew, the lava stopped when the volcanic family saw a mean volcanic family who don't know how to share. They stole the nice lava from the nice volcanic family. The volcanic family doesn't know what to do, but then, a little volcano, Wyldstyle (Sara Crewe) started out to find out what the mean volcanic family was doing. The mean volcanic family said to Wyldstyle, "Hey, you don't enter here! We don't share!" and started chasing her. Just as the mean volcanic family was about to catch her, she fell into a hole. This has been interrupted by a Silly Song with Larry. While looking up at an encyclopedia, Larry sings about the dangerous thing of touching a forbidden user, but Archibald touched it by mistake! Larry screams a Big "NO!". The Silly Song ends with Larry singing Hakuna Matata, trying to get Archibald out of the way. After the Silly Song, the show resumes. Wyldstyle landed in a locked toy tower. She tried to get out, but it was no use. She thought and thought, and finally, she had an idea! She tried jumping out of the tower, but it was no use, either. Just then, she saw a human family who walked out of the toy store. She jumped out of the tower and followed the family into their car. The family explained that they were the Monkies: Mr., Mrs., Emma, Becky, and Staunton. Wyldstyle explained to the Monkies that God wants us to share more than just stuff, it does share friends. Becky created a catapult that flinged her to the mean volcano family's territory. But when she landed, there was a terrible storm in a ship. Wyldstyle used her lava to grow toward the mean volcano family, but it was no use. Wyldstyle stopped the ship before it was about to sink. She told the mean volcanic family the same thing she told to the Monkie family. Finally, the mean volcanic family listened to the nice volcanic family. From now on, two volcanoes learned how to share. Bob and Larry said they liked that story. Madison liked that story too. Now Bob says that they're over here by QWERTY to talk about what we have learned today. And the version that QWERTY chose was: *Ukulele Bob liked that version as well. Larry and Bob started dancing to it until the song was done. QWERTY received a verse that said: *''And do not forget to do good and to share with others, for with such sacrifices God is pleased. -Hebrews 13:16'' After the verse, they discussed the stories. In "Lava is In the Air", the volcanic family learned that God wants us to share more than just stuff, it does share friends. After that, they said, "Good-bye!" Characters *Bob (Mr. Nice Volcano) *Larry (Mr. Mean Volcano) *Laura (Weston the Nice Volcano) *Sara Crewe (Wyldstyle the Nice Volcano) *Petunia Rhubarb (Mrs. Nice Volcano) *Madame Blueberry (Mrs. Mean Volcano) *Junior (Forthekids the Mean Volcano) *Annie the Green Onion (Thisisintroduction the Mean Volcano) *Forthekids *Nasty Snoodles (from A Snoodle's Tale) *The Chocolate Play-Doh Recipe Woman Weapon (from a video from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Archibald Asparagus *Mr. Monkie *Mrs. Monkie *Emma Monkie *Becky Monkie *Staunton Monkie *Madison *QWERTY *French Peas (Wiggily Turtle Toobies) Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *I Have a Dream *I Do Not Have a Dream *The Chase! (score) *Don't Touch Forbidden Mr.Menfan94 (Silly Songs with Larry) *Sharing Song *The Storm! (score) *Sharing Song Reprise *I Have a Dream Reprise *What We Have Learned QWERTY'S Verse "And do not forget to do good and to share with others, for with such sacrifices God is pleased." -Hebrews 13:16 Category:Josephian Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:New episodes